


Let Me (take you to heaven)

by babystayculture



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Cock Warming, Comeplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mention of double penetration, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking?? kinda, Rimming, Slight humiliation kink, a little come Inflation, bruises but it's wanted, colours and safewords, flexibility kink??, kinda unrealistic overstimulation hgnsg, porn with fluff, slight anal gaping???, slight size difference, this is ridiculous how many kinks can i fit into less than 7k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystayculture/pseuds/babystayculture
Summary: It makes Jaemin dizzy, how flexible Renjun has become. It only makes him want to take Renjun to the edge more, take him to the highest points and keep him up there until Renjun is begging and whining to come down, for them to let him come.It’s absolutely intoxicating.





	Let Me (take you to heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for this filth but if ur reading this..... dont see why u would be disappointed in me hgsdgn anyway please heed the tags and i hope you enjoy this <3

_Real good loving light up your wrist_

_(tell all your friends because they know)_

* * *

It comes about slowly, Jaemin thinks, Renjun’s flexibility. He doesn’t remember when Renjun’s thighs fell open this easily when he’s sitting on Jaemin’s lap, or how Jeno can gently pry them open when Renjun’s whining under him. He doesn’t remember when he could push Renjun’s thigh all the way up against his own chest, with Renjun just sighing messily, looping his arm around his thigh to give Jaemin more space. He doesn’t remember when Renjun could hike his leg onto Jeno’s shoulder, the other leg wrapped around Jeno’s waist when Jeno’s got him pressed against the wall, cooing praise and filth into his shoulder. 

It makes Jaemin dizzy, how flexible Renjun has become. It only makes him want to take Renjun to the edge more, take him to the highest points and keep him up there until Renjun is begging and whining to come down, for them to let him come. 

It’s absolutely intoxicating. 

Like now, as he watches Jeno bear over Renjun, pressing him into the sheets, a leg hiked over his shoulder and the other around the small of his back, working a finger into Renjun and pressing kisses to his shoulder. 

“Please,” Renjun breathes, voice small and needy as it always is when it’s just the three of them. “Please, Jeno, I can take some more.” 

“You’ll be happy with what we give you, baby boy,” Jeno murmurs, kissing wetly up the necklace of bruises he and Jaemin had left just minutes earlier. “Already needy like this, baby?” He pulls the single finger from inside Renjun, running around the swollen rim and tugging at it gently, stretching Renjun. 

Suppressing a whimper, Renjun just nods, hand falling from Jeno’s shoulder to reach out towards Jaemin, who’s been observing them for the past few minutes. “Nana,” Renjun calls softly, eyes almost blurry with tears, “Nana.” 

Jaemin scoots closer, settling beside Renjun and laces their fingers together, mouth coming to suck more hickeys into Renjun’s skin, wanting to see them bloom and darken when dawn breaks. “Yes, Injun? What does our baby boy want?” 

Renjun just blinks, overwhelmed as Jeno gently inserts another finger, prying him open and curling his fingers around to find the spot that makes Renjun whine and flush hot. “Want you,” Renjun cries, then lets out a loud whimper as Jeno curls into his prostate, hips canting up to shove Jeno’s fingers more deeply inside him. “Want you, both of you,” He says, words messing together as he starts to lose his coherency. 

“You can have us if you come first, baby,” Jeno says sweetly, forcing Renjun’s thigh down to meet his own chest, bending Renjun in half. It’s this sight that makes Jaemin inhale forcibly, trying to ignore the hardness of his cock to trail cold fingers against the soft skin of Renjun’s inner thigh. 

“You like it when he’s like this, Nana?” Jeno asks, having noticed Jaemin’s reaction. “You like Injunnie like this, all open and spread?” He tugs a little viciously on Renjun’s insides as he says this, massaging straight into his prostate to make Renjun cry a little louder. “Did you hear what I asked Nana, baby boy?” 

“Ye - Yes,” Renjun mumbles. “Pl - Please, can I - have another finger?” 

“Good boy,” Jaemin praises, and in reward, Jeno shoves a third finger in, now pressing almost ruthlessly against his soft walls, curling in every direction except Renjun’s prostate to see him try and beg for it. 

“I do like our baby like this,” Jaemin continues then, pinching Renjun’s inner thigh, tone almost conversational, and Renjun can’t help but feel so humiliated, like Jeno’s not fingering him to tears as they have a casual conversation of liking Renjun  _ like this _ . It goes straight to his head, makes him want to come, but he’s not sure if he can, not with the two of them still wrapped up in talking. 

“I like him like  _ this _ , all open and needy,” Jaemin rolls on, reaching over to grab at the lube and coating his fingers generously. “I don’t know when our baby got so flexible, hmm? You look the prettiest like this, darling, all messy for us.” 

Renjun moans then, loud and high-pitched, both at the words and the other finger that starts working in alongside Jeno’s. It’s Jaemin’s fingers, cold with freshly-applied lube, and they’re circling the pucker of his entrance, shallowly dipping in and out as Jeno keeps up the constant abuse on his prostate. It’s almost too much, Renjun manages to think hazily, but then Jaemin’s fingers are pushing in, stretching him wider when he’s already softened and loose, and Renjun can’t help the helpless whimper that leaves his mouth. 

“Wanna - wanna come,” Renjun pants, one hand fisted in the bedsheets and the other tangled with Jaemin’s free hand. His cock is curved up prettily against his thigh, all pink and red and leaking a steady stream of precum, and if they keep this up, he doesn’t think he can hold it back any longer. 

“Come, baby,” Jeno urges, fucking into him a little faster as Jaemin nudges his walls as well, both of their fingers pressing everywhere all at once, and Renjun can do nothing but  _ feel _ , let them do as they pleased to his body.

“Come for us, Injunnie,” Jaemin murmurs, now finding his prostate as well. “Let us see how pretty you are when you come.” 

It takes only the hard prod of one of their fingers against his prostate for him to come, white dripping down his cock and onto the softness of his tummy, an obscene, drawn-out moan leaving his mouth as he does so. 

“So pretty,” Jeno says almost reverently, fingers stilling but still pressing against Renjun’s prostate, just like how Renjun likes it. 

The pleasure toes the line of being painful, and Renjun wants both, wants it  _ all _ , because he’s greedy like that. Perhaps he’s been spoiled, having both Jeno and Jaemin to mold him in their hands, for two people to make him fall apart and crumble before putting him back together, and he’s greedy. 

“Want - Want you to fuck me,” Renjun says, stuttering as he comes down from his high, a sob tearing itself from his throat when Jaemin’s fingers circle around Jeno’s, stretching his entrance loose and making him needy. “Please,” He says, voice only above a whisper, staring into Jeno’s eyes, then Jaemin’s. “Please, I’ll be good, I want - I want to be fucked, please.” 

“Always so polite,” Jaemin praises, tone dripping golden with affection, drawing his fingers out of Renjun’s warmth. “But I wanna eat you first, Injun, what do you think? Do you want Jen to fuck you first or do you want me to eat you out?” 

Renjun can’t think. Does he want Jaemin’s mouth on him, hot and wet and the sounds absolutely filthy, getting him so wet everything is slippery and when Jaemin’s finished, he’ll be loose and open, ready to be fucked? Or does he want Jeno’s cock, hot and heavy, pressing into him and fucking him open so prettily and leaving a mess inside him for Jaemin to fuck into him smoothly later? He can’t  _ choose _ , and it makes him overwhelmed, a sob rising from his chest. 

“Injun?” Jeno asks, fingers relenting on Renjun’s prostate and dipping down to kiss Renjun’s forehead. “Are you okay, baby?” 

“Colour, Injun?” Jaemin prompts gently, stroking Renjun’s thigh up and down in a calming manner. “We won’t be angry if you use it, sweetheart.”

“Green,” Renjun finally says after he comes to several seconds later. “And I’m - I’m okay. I’m good, but - but - I don’t know - I -” He takes a deep breath, “- I want whatever you want,” He says in the end, voice broken with soreness but trusting, “want you to feel good.” 

“We’ll let Nana eat you out first, yeah?” Jeno says softly, making Renjun’s decision for him. “You always make us feel good baby, but it’s always about you, hmm?” He lets Jaemin take the space between Renjun’s spread legs now, and rests beside Renjun, fingers pressing into the hickeys and bruises inked onto Renjun’s skin. 

“Is it okay if I eat you out, baby?” Jaemin questions, kissing Renjun chastely on the mouth. 

“Yes, Nana,” Renjun sighs, canting his hips upwards for Jeno to slide a pillow under them. “Please.” 

“Always such a good baby,” Jeno murmurs into his love-warmed skin, just the exact same second as Jaemin leans down to lick at the wet rim, starting to kiss and suck gently. 

“Ah!” Renjun cries, almost jolting up and off the bed as Jaemin pushes his tongue in, licking and kissing, and Renjun’s thighs are trembling. The wetness of it all - the sounds, the slurping, the way Jaemin’s spit combines with the lube and everything is so  _ slick _ \- should be depraved, but Renjun knows Jeno and Jaemin like it this way, when he’s practically dripping and wet, because it’ll be messy, and they both know Renjun likes being messy when they’re like this. 

They only ever want Renjun to feel good. 

So it’s with much enthusiasm that Jaemin licks deeper into Renjun, hands coming to prise his cheeks apart and expose his hole to the coldness of the air. Jaemin knows exactly where to lick, where to suck, where to kiss, to make Renjun fall apart slowly, work him open and leave him dripping and wanting more. 

Renjun can’t do anything but sigh and moan, a mess of Jeno and Jaemin’s names, overwhelmed by Jaemin rimming him and Jeno teasing his nipples. 

“I like these, baby,” Jeno whispers, looking at Renjun as he takes a pink nipple into his mouth. “You’re always so sensitive here… Just a few touches and you’re already needy.” The heaviness of his gaze reminds Renjun of just two days ago when the three of them were out on a date, and the sweater Renjun had been wearing had been just a tad been itchy. The fabric had kept brushing against his chest, working against his nipples, and he had taken it off at the end of the day to swollen, red nipples and messy underwear because Jeno and Jaemin loved to tease him. 

Renjun thinks he’s going to combust, with Jaemin is sucking on his rim and Jeno tugging at his nipple. His cock is already flushed hard and curved against his navel, and Renjun’s seriously considering if he could come again. He knows he’s gonna come twice more tonight, once each when Jeno and Jaemin fuck him, and he’s never managed past three orgasms before becoming too sensitive and overstimulated. 

“Jen, Nana?” Renjun breathes shakily, voice cracking, and his heart warms with the way both of them snap up to look at him, motions stilling. “I wanna - I wanna see if I can - come - four times, tonight.” He tries to ignore the hard coil of  _ want _ that erupts in his stomach when he sees the expression on their faces and continues, “So - please - I wanna come now, like this.” 

“Anything you want, baby,” Jaemin promises, voice rough and spit dripping down his chin. 

“And remember you can stop anytime you want, we won’t be angry,” Jeno reminds him, pressing a kiss over Renjun’s heart. “We’ll be proud of you, baby.” 

“Th - Thank you,” Renjun whispers, fond, then Jaemin goes back, sucking loudly at his rim before plunging his tongue inside, and the rest of Renjun’s sentence dissolves into incoherency. 

“Gonna come like this, baby?” Jeno asks, starting to talk, voice low and words filthy, and it makes Renjun’s pulse race, makes him clench tighter around Jaemin that Jaemin has to tap his hip, signalling for him to relax. “Gonna come without us touching your pretty dick? Just from Nana eating you out and your pretty nipples being teased?” 

Renjun whimpers loudly, eyes watching as Jeno’s fingers come to twist at the buds on his chest, pulling and thumbing, and he presses his ass into Jaemin’s face, feeling Jaemin’s hands come to hold his hips and steady him. 

“Gonna come from me talking to you?” Jeno continues, pressing the sensitive nub down hard and relishing in the broken moan that leaves Renjun’s mouth. “Imagine how hard you’re gonna come later, baby, when we’re fucking you. When your pretty little hole is filled by our cocks, and do you think you’re sensitive enough to come from just us pushing in, hmm?” Jeno smooths Renjun’s sweaty bangs away gently, noticing how much Renjun’s hips are shaking, and judging from how deeply Jaemin is licking into Renjun, he’s probably gonna come soon. 

“You gonna come when Nana fills you with his cum, or when I fuck you after him, all wet and loose and fill you up even more, Injun?” 

“ _ Jen _ ,” Renjun moans, the words filthy and leaving him hot and wanting, and he can feel his hole is absolutely wet and dripping, Jaemin pushing more and more saliva into him. “ _ Nana _ . ‘M - ‘M gonna come - ah -  _ please _ \- I wanna come -” 

“Come, baby,” Jeno says, tugging the soft redness of Renjun’s nipple one more time as Jaemin prises his hole wide open and  _ spits  _ in his hole, and Renjun is gone, gone,  _ gone _ . 

Renjun vaguely remembers releasing a loud moan that breaks off into a whimper, coming harder than he did the first time, spilling over the drying cum and some of it lands on Jeno’s hand. He’s panting more harshly when he comes down from his high, watching through a film of sweat and tears as Jaemin surfaces from the general vicinity of his ass, mouth slick with spit and messy. 

“You came so hard, baby,” Jaemin notes, and Renjun’s breath hitches in his throat, knowing he’s been caught. “Didn’t think you’d like that so much, baby boy.” 

“Our baby boy’s so  _ needy _ ,” Jeno says, but it’s a compliment, and Renjun can’t help but whine, thighs open and legs propped, so  _ wet _ that his nerves are on edge despite having just come. “Already wanting more, Injun? You just came, baby, let yourself relax a bit,” Jeno soothes, but his fingers run through the pool of cum on Renjun’s tummy and spreads it out, massaging it into Renjun’s skin. 

“Do you want me to fuck you now, baby?” Jaemin asks, pressing his mouth against Renjun’s carefully, lovingly, like he hadn’t just fucked Renjun’s hole with his tongue seconds ago. “Tell us when you feel ready, okay, baby?” 

“Okay,” Renjun says, and whimpers a little when Jeno’s cum-slick fingers rest on the edge of his bottom lip. He opens his mouth willingly, lazily sucking on Jeno’s fingers as he tries to recover, knowing neither of them would fuck him if he wasn’t willing to be overstimulated. 

He’s lucky, Renjun thinks to himself, watching Jaemin grab the lube and slick it over his cock, then reach over to do the same for Jeno, teasing him slightly. He’s lucky to have both Jeno and Jaemin, so caring and understanding and open to whatever depravities Renjun might happen to think of, both taking care of him so well that he can trust them to just let himself go and immerse himself into golden sunshine and moonlit baths. 

As he recovers, Jaemin’s been soothing the bruises and bites on his thighs and hips, kissing over them reverently, and Jeno’s moved his fingers out, coming to kiss his marked neck and chest, admiring them and wondering how they’d look the next morning. 

It gives Jeno a thrill, these hickeys and marks. He loves seeing the bruises high up on Renjun’s neck that no shirts can conceal; loves seeing how flustered Renjun gets when someone points it out or teases him; loves how no one else knows that there are more of them on his hips and between his thighs, and those are only for him and Jaemin to see, no one else. It gives him a thrill to know that Renjun had entrusted his heart and body to both of them, let them manhandle and coax him as they pleased, and he just wants to make sure Renjun is always happy, always safe, always comfortable and he’s pleasured by the end. 

“Nana,” Renjun breathes then, raising one hand towards Jaemin, who had been mouthing at his inner thigh. “Nana, ‘m ready, please - please fuck me.” 

“You sure, baby?” Jaemin asks gently, “Colour, baby, and you remember your safeword, right?” 

“Green,” Renjun answers, obedient as always, letting Jaemin settles between his legs properly again. “And honeybee. ‘M ready, Nana, please - please, I want you to - to feel good.” 

“You’re such a good baby,” Jaemin praises, brushing a hand over Rejun’s half-hard cock, checking if Renjun was too sensitive. “Such a good baby deserves to be fucked, don’t you think so, Jen?” 

“Mm,” Jeno agrees, leaning over to kiss Jaemin, a free hand sliding down Jaemin’s abdomen and then curling around his cock, fisting it. “Make our baby feel good, yeah, Nana? Give him your cock and your come, and what do you say after that, Injun?” 

“Thank you,” Renjun says, squirming a little as he watches Jeno and Jaemin kiss, suddenly feeling like it’s too hot all of a sudden. “Baby - baby says thank you,” He repeats again, starting to fall under. 

“Good baby,” Jeno whispers, now making sure to touch Renjun a little more carefully. “Nana’s gonna fuck you now, okay?” 

Renjun takes a little while to respond. He’s looking straight at Jaemin, then blinks a little, smile coming to settle over his lips. “Okay, ‘m okay,” He says, “I don’t think - I’ll fall today - just - just wanted to talk - like that. Please fuck me - please fuck baby, Nana, please.” 

“Thank you for telling us, baby boy,” Jaemin says pecking Renjun’s lips, then adjusts the pillow under Renjun’s hips, pressing closer until the head of his cock is pushing against the slick pucker of Renjun’s hole, wet and cold from saliva and more lube that Jaemin had drizzled over liberally. “Relax for me as best as you can, okay?” Jaemin orders gently, then he’s sliding in, stretching Renjun wide, wider than when he was fingered or rimmed, and Renjun just throws his head back into the pillow, a strangled moan leaving his throat as Jaemin spreads him with his cock. 

“Nana,” Renjun tries to say, but he thinks all he manages are a series of moans and whimpers as Jaemin stills in him, letting him get used to the stretch. 

“Baby,” Jaemin murmurs reverently, brushing a soft hand over Renjun’s cheekbones and leaning over to kiss Jeno. “You look so pretty like this, Injun, taking my cock so well, aren’t you, baby?” He rolls his hips a little, pleased with the strangled moan that leaves Renjun’s mouth, the head of his cock so close to pressing against his prostate. 

“Please,” Renjun whispers, “I’m - I’m okay, please, Nana.” There are tears of  _ too much _ building up behind his eyes and it won’t take long for him to become a mess, not with the way Jaemin slides out and leaves only the head of his cock inside, giving a shallow thrust. “Don’t tease,” Renjun whimpers, “Please, don’t tease.” 

“Just a little,” Jaemin says, a smile at the corner of his lips, like he’s making a promise, then he takes his cock in hand and stretches Renjun’s hole with the head, a low groan leaving him as he watches the tiny hole stretch wide, pliant. 

“Nana!” Renjun says, flushing in embarrassment as he sees both Jeno and Jaemin staring at his hole. It makes his cheeks hot, with how crudely he’s being stretched and used, but he can’t help the burning flush that runs through his body when Jeno reaches over and inserts a finger in as Jaemin slides back in, so smooth that it drives a loud moan out from him. 

“So loose, baby boy,” Jeno says in awe, removing his finger and then inserting the same finger into Renjun’s mouth for him to suck on. “You gonna take Nana’s cock, well, hmm?” His own cock brushes against Renjun’s waist as he presses a kiss to Renjun’s forehead, and Renjun can only lay there and  _ feel _ as Jaemin lifts his hip and thrusts in a little faster, changing his angle a few times in search of Renjun’s prostate. It doesn’t take him long to find it. 

“Ah!” Renjun wails suddenly, his broken whine echoing through their bedroom. “Na - Nana - I -  _ ah _ !” 

“Here, baby boy?” Jaemin asks, his voice low, thrusting in so hard that Renjun is shoved up the bed with the movement, and his cock presses right into Renjun’s prostate, hard. “Feels good, baby?” He slides a hand up the back of Renjun’s thigh and forces it down, slinging his calves over his shoulders. 

“So - so good,” Renjun whimpers, “You - You’re so -  _ ah _ \- so  _ big _ , Nana -” He cuts himself off, choking on a moan as Jeno twists his nipple, feeling himself come close to his climax with how sensitive he is. Jaemin keeps hitting his prostate, and Jeno isn’t relenting with the assault on his nipples, and his little cock twitches slightly, a steady string of pre-come pooling on the softness of his tummy. 

“Gonna come, baby?” Jaemin hums, leaning back a little and staring at where they’re joined, Renjun’s hole red and puffy. “Jeno, look at our baby, he’s so pretty like this, isn’t he?” 

“So pretty,” Jeno agrees, removing his hands from Renjun’s nipples just to slide over Renjun’s hole and small balls, pressing against his rim as Jaemin continues to fuck Renjun, faster and harder now that they know Renjun’s close to coming. 

“So - so close,” Renjun admits hazily, squirming as he feels Jeno’s fingers rub harshly against the rim of his already abused hole, widening with each time that Jaemin bottoms out. “Je - Jen!” He can’t help but feel so  _ used _ , like he’s their pretty little thing for them to fuck with how Jeno plays with his hole with an almost curious fascination, almost holding him open with a finger, like he’s holding Renjun open for Jaemin to fuck into. It does things to Renjun’s brain.

“Baby’s loose,” Jeno says, a hint of gravel coming into his voice, now bending down to press a kiss to Renjun’s weeping tip, “So loose. Gonna leak out all of Nana’s come when he’s done?” 

“No,” Renjun whines, “No, baby - baby won’t. Want - want to keep it in.” He clenches around Jaemin a little as he says that, like he’s trying to prove himself, and Jaemin groans a little, pulling out and slamming back in with a little more difficulty. 

“Come whenever you want, baby,” Jaemin says, now bearing down over Renjun, their size difference all the more pronounced. Renjun’s legs are forced to press against his own chest even more, and Jaemin’s cock slides in a little more deeply, his balls pressed up against Renjun’s ass, and Renjun chokes a little. 

Renjun doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how Jeno and Jaemin like the size they have over him. He doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the first time they had sex, and Jeno had stared down at him as his hole was full of Jeno’s cock, and with a reverent expression he had whispered  _ you look so small, baby _ , and that was that. He likes feeling small, he thinks, because it makes him feel protected when Jeno and Jaemin surround and envelop him, and he’s always a little whinier, a little more pouty, a little more vulnerable when it’s just the three of them. 

“ _ Nana _ ,” Renjun pants, “Jen.” He screws up his face a little, trying his best to hold back and come together with Jaemin, reaching out for Jeno’s hand at the same time. 

“I’m close, baby,” Jaemin says, voice strained as he fucks smoothly into Renjun, shunting him up the bed. “You’ve been so good baby, do you wanna be touched?” 

Renjun sighs messily as Jeno threads their fingers together. He feels the wet slide of Jaemin’s cock in and out of him, feels the hardness of Jeno’s cock against his side, feels his own pre-come pooling on his stomach, and decides he’ll be okay. 

“No,” Renjun says, “Can - Can come. Like - like this.” 

“Hold on, baby,” Jaemin groans, low in his voice, then he’s looking up for Jeno, eyes glinting with what looks like mischief, and he gives a nod. “Listen to Jen, won’t you, baby?” 

“Je - Jen?” Renjun asks, stuttering when Jaemin slides an arm under his hips and fucks into him again, cock head pressing right into his prostate. 

“Nana was thinking about something,” Jeno murmurs, coming up to kiss Renjun’s forehead. “He wondered if you’d like to be fucked by us together one day.” 

“What?” Renjun says, too fucked out to process the implications, and he whines when Jaemin slows down, thrusts deeper but slower. “Wh - Why are you - ah! Nana - I -  _ oh _ -”

“I was wondering if you’d like to be fucked by me and Jen at the same time,” Jaemin whispers, and then Renjun’s tightening around him as he realises what they’re proposing, and Jaemin starts fucking into him fast when Renjun’s face screws up, almost spasming with pleasure. 

“You - both -  _ ah _ ! Together…?” Renjun manages to say, and his mind, previously blurry, now zooms into focus, and Renjun can almost feel how it’d be, for both of them to fuck him at the same time - the way they’d stretch him, the way their cocks would feel in his hole, the slide of their cocks and how much  _ come _ he’d get when they would release - and then white-hot pleasure crashes through his veins and he  _ comes _ . 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Jaemin curses, “Injun -  _ fuck _ , baby, you feel -” Then as Renjun squeezes around his cock from coming, he gets maybe a few more hard thrusts straight into Renjun’s prostate before he comes as well, pressing in as deep as he can get, fucking the come deep into Renjun. 

“ _ Nana _ ,” Renjun moans, his little cock spent and dripping with come that’s thinner than before, whimpering slightly at the oversensitivity of Jaemin still rolling into his prostate, feeling warm and full of Jaemin’s come and absolutely loving it. 

“You did so well, baby,” Jaemin says, then he’s pulling out faster than Renjun’s used to, hands prising his cheeks apart to stare at his own come dripping out of Renjun’s hole, satisfied with the way Renjun whines and reaches a hand down to plug himself, unwilling to let the come flow out. “Don’t worry, baby boy,” Jaemin says, moving so Jeno can take his place, “Jen’ll fill you up with his come until you can feel it in your tummy.” It’s a promise, and Jeno bends down to kiss the base of Renjun’s cock. 

“Wanna cockwarm for a while before I fuck you, baby?” Jeno asks, and really, Renjun thinks they can read his mind. 

“Okay,” Renjun mumbles, voice already broken, and allows his hand to be removed, the head of Jeno’s cock now pressing against his swollen hole. Jeno doesn’t even tease him, or make him wait, or beg, just presses gently against the abused pucker and starts stretching him again. His cock slides in easily, aided by the lube and Jaemin’s come, and the oversensitivity of it all makes Jeno feel that much bigger, that much  _ better _ , and Renjun thinks he says something but it all washes over his ears because all he can feel is  _ Jeno _ . 

“Shh,” Jeno soothes, coming to kiss Renjun. “Rest for a while, then tell us when you’re ready, okay, baby?” 

“Thank you,” Renjun tries to say, and hopes he says it out loud. His eyes slide shut and he basks in the feeling of being full of Jaemin’s come, warm and spreading in his belly, as well as Jeno’s cock, huge and spreading him wide open, filling him up so well that Renjun thinks it’ll be all he can remember for the next few days. His eyes are closed but he can feel Jaemin at his side, pressing warm kisses to his neck and chest, intending to calm him a little. 

It’s feels warm and safe like this, Jeno above him and cock inside, and Jaemin beside him, continuously kissing whatever inch of skin he can reach without disturbing him. The thrum of oversensitivity from being fucked starts to ebb away into exhaustion and comfort, but Jeno’s cock is so close to pressing dead centre against his prostate and soon the first tingles of arousal starts to run through his veins again, and he opens his eyes when he feels something press against his lips.

“Drink,” Jaemin says softly, holding the water bottle against Renjun’s mouth, “you need to drink, baby. Tell us how you feel, okay?” 

Renjun sips obediently, giggling a little when Jeno kisses his forehead as praise. “I’m okay. I - I’ll be good to go in a little bit.” He pauses, then he blushes darker, which is immediately picked up by the both of them. 

“What’s our baby thinking of, hmm?” Jeno asks, nuzzling playfully into Renjun’s - admittedly sweat soaked - hair. It’s teasing and it makes Renjun laugh, but then Jeno’s cock moves up deeper into him with the movement and his laugh turns into a moan halfway, fizzing out of his mouth like lemon candy. 

“You - you just feel really good,” Renjun admits shyly, saying it because if he doesn’t they’ll get it out of him anyway. “I - you can fuck me now, if you want.” He squirms a little as Jeno’s cock presses into his prostate with a small shift and the broken moan that leaves his mouth is a little too strained for them to like it. 

“I can wait, baby,” Jeno reminds him softly as Jaemin takes to running his fingers through Renjun’s hair. “You tell me when you feel ready and then I’ll fuck you, okay? We can stop whenever you want, alright?” 

“Okay,” Renjun agrees, already feeling the thrum of arousal singing through his body, but it’s still somewhat overshadowed by his sensitivity. He’s just glad Jeno offered to cockwarm, because they usually stay in him after they’re done, just that they’re usually soft already, but Jeno’s hard now and that isn’t helping his growing arousal in the slightest, not even in the face of his sensitivity. 

“You’re so good, baby,” Jaemin sighs, “so pretty, so good for us. You’ve been so good today… I think he deserves a present, don’t you think so, Jen?” He looks up at Jeno then, ignoring Renjun’s curious gaze for the time being. 

“Mm,” Jeno agrees, bending down to kiss Renjun, “he’s been so good today. After I’m done, is that okay?” 

Jaemin nods, and leans up to kiss Jeno then down to kiss Renjun, and it makes Renjun so happy that his boyfriends are always so caring, so loving. “You got a present for me?” Renjun asks, voice soft and trying not to move so Jeno’s cock doesn’t jostle too much in him. 

“You’ll see later, okay?” Jaemin shushes him peppering small, loving kisses all over his face, on his eyelids, on the tip of his nose, the corners of his mouth and the highs of his cheeks. Renjun laughs and moves away at the movement, ticklish, but as he does so Jeno moves to keep him close and on the bed. 

Everything happens in a split second. Jeno, unintentionally pressing his cock deeper into Renjun, causing a long, high whimper to leave Renjun’s mouth, loud and clear with how he was laughing before and mouth wide open, tears almost coming to his eyes with how  _ good  _ it feels. 

“Baby?” Jeno asks, freezing in place and looking at Renjun, concern and guilt written all over his face. 

“Colour, baby,” Jaemin says, hands coming to hold Renjun in place as well. 

Renjun swallows and tries to clear his mind, the swing from laughter to sudden, intense pleasure a shock to his body. “Green,” He says, words a little wobbly but clear, and the desperation is setting into him hard and fast now that his arousal is soaring, only underscored by the slightest sensitivity, “green, please, I -  _ please _ ,  _ please _ , Jen -  _ oh _ !”

“Good boy,” Jeno says, voice rough, then he braces a palm beside Renjun’s head, the other lifting Renjun’s leg and pressing it towards Renjun, and then he slides out and  _ punches _ back in with an intensity that makes Renjun cry out, the pleasure coursing through him thickly. “Our sweet, pretty boy,” Jeno says, now fucking Renjun into the sheets earnestly, still making an effort to dirty talk, “can’t wait to be fucked, hmm?” 

“Yours,” Renjun repeats hazily, hands clenching on top of the sheets and unsure what to hold until Jaemin takes one of his and guides the other to hold onto Jeno’s shoulder. “Yours, yours only -  _ ah _ !” 

“Here, baby?” Jeno murmurs, slinging Renjun’s other leg onto his shoulder and one hand gripping Renjun’s thigh so hard that it’ll probably bruise. The thought makes Renjun shiver as Jeno fucks him,  _ hard _ , and Renjun’s orgasm is building up faster than he can think, so sensitive everywhere that he’s sure he’s about to give out soon. 

“Please,” Renjun pleads, even though he doesn’t quite know what he’s asking for, “I -  _ oh _ \- you - you’re so -  _ ah _ \- big -” He cuts himself off with a long, drawn out moan as Jeno speeds up. 

“Wanna come already?” Jaemin asks, now starting to suck more hickeys into Renjun’s shoulder, ones that he can’t hide when they’re going out. Ones that he’ll press into and smirk when others comment on it, ones that he’ll kiss and watch Renjun squirm and try not to get turned on, ones that look beautiful, all purple and dark against the paleness of Renjun’s soft skin. 

Renjun swallows shakily as Jaemin ghosts a hand over his hardness, tossing at the feeling. “I - I don’t know if I can,” He admits, voice shaking as he does so. He’s hard, yes, but he doesn’t know if he has it in him to come another time when he’s usually strung out and done by his third. 

“You can come again,” Jeno says from above him, voice so hard that there’s no room for doubt. “Our good boy  _ will _ come again, won’t he?” He punches back into Renjun’s prostate to mark the end of his sentence and makes Renjun choke a moan out, tears of  _ much _ building in his eyes. 

“Ye - yes,” Renjun cries, holding onto Jeno’s shoulder and Jaemin’s hand for dear life, body shunted up the bed every time Jeno thrusts back into him. From the way Jeno’s face is scrunched up and how tight he’s holding Renjun’s thigh, Renjun knows he’s going to come soon, but -

“You won’t get my cum until you come, baby,” Jeno says, and Renjun wails.

“I - I -”

“You’re so wet, baby,” Jaemin murmurs suddenly, and  _ oh _ , he’s right, Renjun’s leaking pre-cum all over his stomach, onto the pool of cum already there, and Renjun feels strange, incredibly aroused and desperate to come, but god, he doesn’t think he  _ has _ it in him to come. “Come on baby, you can come for us one last time, be a good boy.”

“Come with me, sweetheart,” Jeno says as well, voice low and rough beside Renjun’s ear, and then he fucks, once, twice,  _ three times _ into Renjun’s prostate, and Jaemin twists a tight fist around Renjun’s leaking cock, and that does it. 

“I - I’m -  _ ahh _ !” Renjun cries, coming for the fourth time that night, cum so thin that it’s almost transparent, squeezing down on Jeno’s cock that’s still fucking him, and he isn’t sure if he can take the oversensitivity anymore. “Jen - Jeno - please, please,  _ please _ -”

“Good boy,” Jeno says, voice broken, and then he thrusts into Renjun,  _ deep _ , and  _ comes _ , hot and wet inside Renjun and adding to the mess inside. 

Renjun doesn’t know if he loses time or if he passes out, just knows that Jeno feels  _ so good _ inside him, cum searing and cock perfectly nestled against his prostate, the aftershocks travelling through his body, white-hot and addictive. When he comes back to them, Jaemin has already wiped his stomach clean of the mess and there’s a plug sitting on the nightstand, ready. 

“Baby?” Jeno whispers, smiling and leaning down to kiss him. 

“Jeno,” Renjun says, breathless and voice thin with use. 

“You did so well,” Jaemin praises, kissing Renjun as well when he drops the cloth on the nightstand and grabs the plug. “Do you want your plug now, baby?” 

Jeno’s gone soft inside him, and while he feels good, Renjun wants to stretch and move. “Plug, please,” He requests, earning him another kiss from Jeno, who slowly pulls out. Renjun tries not to whimper as Jeno leaves, but he sighs when the plug is pushed inside him, effectively keeping their cum inside him. 

“Baby wants to be filled with cum all day, doesn’t he?” Jeno asks, words dirty but tone affectionate, “Needs to be filled to feel good, hmm?” He presses down on the slight swell of Renjun’s stomach, pleased. It reminds Renjun that when they come in him, he almost always shows a little with how small he is, and he’s always secretly pleased that it shows. 

“You did so well, baby,” Jaemin beams, now peppering kisses all over Renjun’s face. “Let’s get you cleaned up now.” 

Renjun whines and stretches a little, muscles sore from being fucked, but it’s a good kind of sore, and Jaemin sweeps him up as Jeno leaves to prepare the bath so that’s even better. The water is warm when Jaemin lowers him into it, and he flicks the water at them. 

“Get in with me,” Renjun complains, “take responsibility for washing me, I can’t move at all.” 

“We’re coming,” Jeno laughs, then sinks into the water alongside Jaemin. 

“You feel good this time, baby?” Jaemin asks, now massaging shampoo into Renjun’s scalp. 

“Really good,” Renjun says, shy now that he thinks of everything they had done in the past few hours. “And - and what you said. When - when you said both of you would… fuck me. At the same time. Were - were you serious?” 

Jeno just smiles and reaches for the body wash. “Why do you think we were stretching you so much today, sweetheart? You’ll have to tell us when you’re ready, but we’ll slowly get you prepared, so don’t worry.” 

“Thank you,” Renjun says, eyes closing as his exhaustion starts to settle in heavily, “I love both of you.” 

“We love you too,” Jaemin says, sounding like he’s from very faraway. 

“Baby, don’t fall asleep just yet,” Jeno says. 

They have to coerce Renjun into staying awake for another ten minutes as they get him and each other clean. Jeno helps Renjun dry off and change into clean pajamas as Jaemin runs off to strip the sheets and make the bed ready for them to sleep, with Renjun leaning on Jeno’s shoulder the whole time, yawning incessantly. 

“You’re so cute when you’re sleepy,” Jaemin coos as Jeno half-carries Renjun into their bedroom. “But baby, are you awake enough for your present? Do you remember that?” 

Renjun opens his eyes blearily at that. “What… oh! Present? What is it?” 

Jaemin goes to their closet while Jeno settles Renjun onto the freshly made bed, and by the time his legs are under the duvet, Jaemin returns with a flat, black box. 

“Sometimes you wear that kitty choker when we’re having sex,” Jaemin starts, “so we thought we’d get you something you can wear in public if you like. Open it up, baby.” 

Renjun takes the box, unlacing the ribbon with quick fingers and lifting the lid to find a pretty, delicate choker sitting in there, two thin black strings with a clasp behind and a little tag dangling in the centre. He lifts it up to inspect it, and finds that the tag is engraved with the same word as his other choker, ‘ _ kitten _ ’ in small, pretty font. It’s  _ beautiful _ and even through his fatigue he has to resist wanting to wear it immediately. 

“What do you think?” Jeno asks, sounding a little nervous with how long Renjun hasn’t responded. 

“It’s  _ beautiful _ ,” Renjun says fiercely, placing the choker back gently. “I - I really like it. Can I… wear it when we go out tomorrow?” 

“It’s  _ yours _ ,” Jaemin says, “you can wear this whenever you want, you don’t need to ask us.” 

“And it’s time to sleep now,” Jeno says, taking the box away and placing it safely on the nightstand. “You must be so tired, baby, let’s go to sleep now. We’ll help you put it on in the morning.” 

“You promise?” Renjun asks, eyes already sliding close as he settles himself back, head against the soft pillows. 

“We promise,” Jaemin says, kissing him, then leaning over to kiss Jeno as well. “Goodnight, baby. We love you.” 

“Love you,” Jeno echoes, smiling at Jaemin over Renjun. 

The sigh makes Renjun smile sleepily as well, and right there, sated and comfortable and  _ protected _ by two people that he has come to love so much, there’s nothing much more than he could ever ask for. “I love you too,” He says, words slurred a little, and he falls asleep even before the lights are turned off. He just knows that he feels warm, very warm, and his dreams are all echoes of laughter and kisses and hugs and he knows that when he wakes up tomorrow, and every day after that, Jeno and Jaemin will always be there to greet him with the dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> hdgnsd im going to bathe in some holy water feel free to join


End file.
